monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Qurupeco
Qurupeco is a Bird Wyvern first featured in Monster Hunter 3, and subsequently appearing in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. It has a collapsible trumpet-like crest, a large, inflatable red vocal sac, and a flat fan-like tail that turns red when it is enraged and bright green when fatigued. It uses its masterful vocal mimicry abilities to summon aid from various monsters, as well as healing them and boosting their abilities. The Qurupeco's soft crest and throat sac makes the Qurupeco a very delicate monster. Qurupeco's beak and flint-like wingtips can be broken for additional rewards at the end of a quest, such as Flintstone and Strange Beak. When its vocal sac is inflated, it is susceptible to loud noises, much like the Yian Kut-Ku. This makes Sonic Bombs or objects that cause explosions effective at stopping some of its abilities, leaving the interrupted Qurupeco disoriented for a moment and causing it to drop an item. In-Game Description }} Notes *Qurupeco mimics the roars or cries of certain monsters. By doing this, it can summon aid from Great Jaggi, Rathian, Royal Ludroth, Ludroth, Melynx, Jaggi, and Rhenoplos, Barroth (during the Hunter Killer Quest) as well as Diablos, Deviljho and Rathalos on higher rank quests. It can also call for help from any monster already in the area. **Depending on its body language type of monster the Qurupeco is summoning will change. When it holds its head up high and its wings down low while standing still, it is summoning a minion monster (Jaggi, Rhenoplos, Ludroth or Melynx), and when it sweeps its head from left to right, and then up, while balancing on one foot, it is summoning a boss monster. **The types of summoned minion monsters are dependent on the zone of a map the summoning is performed in. **In MHP3rd Qurupeco is capable of summoning Bullfango, Nibelsnarf, Arzuros, Volvidon, Sand Barioth, Tigrex, Duramboros, Bulldrome and Zinogre. *It uses the flint-like parts of its wings to create sparks of fire, then it charges at its target and creates a massive spark/explosion, possibly by spitting combustible mucus into the smaller sparks made by its wing flints. **Breaking the flints does not seem to have any effect on its ability to create explosions, even though reducing its Stamina does. **As of MHP3rd, the Qurupeco will indicate how many times it will attack with its flints in a row. If it clicks its flints twice, it will attack two times, and when it clicks them twice in rapid succession and then a third time, it will attack thrice. *Its mucus is highly combustible and will decrease Fire Resistance on hit. *Qurupeco can dance to Heal or boost the Attack/Defense of itself and nearby monsters. **If staggered during the dance, the buff or heal will instead go to the hunting party, and the startled Qurupeco will drop an item and attempt to run away. ***If the hunter staggers the Qurupeco with an explosion/Sonic Bomb while it is buffing, the boosts will not go to the party. Players can only get the boosts by interrupting its call with an actual attack on its inflated sac. *When low on Stamina, its abilities becomes hindered. It may trip at the end of charges and it will taunt more often. It also may fail to produce flames when pounding its flints together. Its tail turns an emerald green when fatigued. To recover Stamina, it will eat fish from Area 10 (Deserted Island) or Area 7 (Sandy Plains). **In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, its tail becomes blue when low on Stamina, and it eats fish from Area 7(Misty Peaks ). *Like the Great Jaggi and Great Baggi, the Qurupeco is one of the few monsters that cannot have its tail severed. *Breaking Qurupeco's beak will not stop it from calling for help/healing. It will, however, take twice as long to perform the actions, giving the hunter(s) more time to stop it. *Qurupeco is featured in the PSP game Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with a new red-colored, volcano dwelling Qurupeco Subspecies. New weapons that can be made from Qurupeco materials include a Hunting Horn, Bow, and Switch Axe. *In High-Rank Quests, Qurupeco may summon a Deviljho to assist it. However, when the Deviljho is low on Stamina it may attack the Qurupeco, dealing damage to it. It will even eat from the Qurupeco carcass after it has been killed. *In the hotspring in the guild, when the player soaks in and presses the left directional button, the character will make rubber duckys that are shaped like a Gargwa, a Qurupeco, or a Crimson Qurupeco. *Despite being a Bird Wyvern, a hunter cannot obtain a Bird Wyvern Gem from a Qurupeco. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, there is an Event Quest where the Hunter can fight a tiny Qurupeco and, unlike the normal Qurupeco in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, can call a Deviljho. *Qurupeco and its subspecies are the only Bird Wyverns capable of flight in the third generation. *Qurupeco and its subspecies can make hunters fall asleep in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. **If fatigued the Qurupeco will also fall asleep. *There's a Event Quest in Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in which the hunter must fight two abnormally small Qurupecos and two tiny Crimson Qurupecos. Breakable Parts Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Qurupeco info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd